The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 475,354 filed on Jun. 9, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable article transporting containers and, more particularly, to a removably attachable wheel assembly for article transporting containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The addition of wheels and a pull handle to luggage by manufacturers has been a fairly recent one. Now it is common to go to an airport and see hundreds of people pulling their belongings behind them in simple and effortless manner. Such use not only saves one""s back, arms, and hands from overexertion, they also allow those such as the elderly, disabled, or children to transport some, if not all of their belongings as well. Those travelers without wheels on their luggage are forced to discard their current luggage and buy new luggage to pick up this worthwhile feature. This is extremely unfortunate because most people""s luggage is in fairly good physical shape and to discard it would be a waste of good money.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the functionality of rolling wheels can be added to luggage and similar items not so equipped. The development of the removably attachable wheel assembly for article transporting containers fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a retractable wheel assembly for luggage: U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,402 issued in the name of Brinker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,123 issued in the name of Yu; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,675 issued in the name of Haft.
The following patents describe the ornamental design for a wheeled luggage case: U.S. Pat. No. D 395,164 issued in the name of Langmuir et al.; U.S. Pat. No. D 374,773 issued in the name of Domotor; and U.S. Pat. No. D 280,783 issued in the name of Bomes et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,010 issued in the name of Stube discloses an edge bumper guard and roller wheel assembly for a suitcase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,043 issued in the name of Kho describes wheel holding brackets attached to suitcases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,336 issued in the name of Burtley discloses a wheeled suitcase convertible to a luggage cart.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which provides luggage and other objects not originally equipped with rolling wheels the luxury of such a benefit in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide removably attachable wheel assemblies which provide convenience of rolling wheels to luggage not so equipped.
It is another object of the present invention to provide removably attachable wheel assemblies which reduce effort in transporting luggage.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide removably attachable wheel assemblies which save the cost of new luggage.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide removably attachable wheel assemblies which are great for heavy loads that need to be carried long distances.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an attachment base which attaches to luggage with adhesive foam tape or glue.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an attachment base which allows wheels to snap on an off.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an attachment base which easily attaches and keeps functionality of luggage without wheels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide wheels which are available in multiple sizes to fit all types of loads or terrain.
It is another object of the present invention to provide various sized wheels which can be snapped onto the same attachment base.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pulling strap which allows luggage to be pulled like a wagon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pulling strap which easily clips off when not in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a removably attachable wheel assembly for older luggage without wheels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a removably attachable wheel assembly for article transporting containers which can be used on any similar sized objects thus being ideal for travelers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a removably attachable wheel assembly for article transporting containers which is ideal for the elderly or physically disabled.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a removably attachable wheel assembly for article transporting containers is disclosed for providing article transporting containers such as luggage and other objects not originally equipped with rolling wheels with a rolling means for easier travel. The invention is primarily intended to add the function of rolling wheels to luggage not originally equipped with them, though the invention may be used on any similar sized object that is transported frequently. The invention comprises plastic bases which mount to the luggage with the aid of adhesive foam tape or glue. Additionally, a pull strap is connected to the luggage with the aid of an eye hook which is also attached with adhesive foam tape or glue. The rolling wheels are then snapped to the plastic bases and are maintained thereto until positively released. Various size wheels to suit the load encountered can be snapped onto the same base. If the wheels and the strap are no longer needed, they may be easily removed from the base and stored until needed again. The wheel bases and the eye hook would permanently remain with the luggage or other object.
The use of the present invention provides luggage and other objects not originally equipped with rolling wheels the luxury of such a benefit in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.